PartyOne-Shot City
by TomTechyGirl142
Summary: Jack's new Niah's in it Lots of parties Lots of fun come and join the adventure and more secrets to come HOPE YOU LIKE IT Genre's vary


**I HAVE A FEELING Y'ALL ARE ALL LIKE WHY THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE SO MANY STORIES? BUT THIS IS WHAT I'M THINKING BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T CARE AND I ALSO GOT THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS STORY CAME FROM THE STORY OPPOSITES ATTRACT, SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT. BYE.**

* * *

Kim's POV

I was walking home when I saw a moving truck in front of the house next to mine. Guess someone was moving in. Ugh, they were usually old people because it's a Victorian styled house. I hope it was somebody I would get along with. Then, I saw him, a boy with shaggy brown hair and two moles on his face. He was beyond what girls would call hot. He also had a puppy dog face and he was just so cute. Oh, he's walking over here!

"Uh, hi, I'm Jack, I'm new. I was just wondering if you would show me to the nearest dojo here. I am into karate so I would like to join," he said. Awesome, we had another person to add to the dojo. Rudy was going to be so happy.

"Yeah, you can come to my dojo after school tomorrow and I'll show you my friends. They will be happy to meet you. By the way, I'm Kim," I said

"Yeah that would be awesome! I'm Jack and I am a fourth degree black belt," he said cockily.

"I am a fourth degree to so ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, HA!" I countered. We started laughing. In an effort to get to know each other, we decided to play 20 Question.

"What's your favorite color?" Jack asked.

"Blue," I answered.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red," Jack said, running his hand through his hair.

"Favorite book?" He questioned.

"Well, it's more like a series. I love Percy Jackson and the Olympians," I gushed. The brunet laughed and nodded for me to ask.

"Uh, what is your favorite fruit?"

"Oranges," he answered in a "duh" voice.

"What about favorite song?"

"Fearless by Olivia Holt," I said, mocking him by mimicking his "duh" voice from earlier. (A/N I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that.)

"Favorite online show?"

"Leo Little's Big Show," Jack replied. (A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW! I'M TOO FUNNY!)

"How many boyfriends have you asked?" He asked with an interested look. I bit my lip, counting.

"Five."

"What are your favorite sports?"

"Karate, swimming, football, track, and basketball," he quickly replied.

"How about you? What are your favorite sports?

"My favorite sport, hmm, probably karate, track, cheerleading, gymnastics, and softball."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Pizza, duh. Who doesn't love pizza?" His eyes widened at the thought of someone disliking pizza. I rolled my eyes, but laughed nonetheless.

"What-," he got cut off by his phone ringing. I heard mumbling from the other side. Apparently he had to go home

"Sorry Kim, I have to go home. See you tomorrow, maybe," he said sadly while I walked him to the door.

"See you Jack. Hope to see you soon," I called out as he walked next door. So far, best day ever!

NEXT DAY Jack's POV

"Jack, wake up, Jack! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" I heard my mom yell. I bolted up like a rabbit and started hopping around the room looking for something to wear while my mother was laughing. I looked at the clock seeing that I still had two hours before I actually had to go to school. I glared at my mother and got my towel and went to go take a shower. After I got out the shower, I got my outfit and put it on. I walked down the steps and ate my breakfast my mother made.

"Morning Jack had a nice sleep last night" my mother said while trying not to laugh I glared at her.

"Yeah I did until you woke me up two hours early" I said happily than glared at her again. "Bye mom i'll see you when I get home" I kissed her on the cheek and walked her out of the house and to my car I took out my Iphone 5 and brought up the GPS app when I seen a new friend from next door i rolled down the window

"Hey Kimmy need a ride or you gonna hoof it" I said she glared at me when I called her Kimmy

"Well I would go or someone who know where to go but I'll settle to on going with you" she said got in the car and pointed to the directions of the school when we got there everyone was outside like they were waiting or something or someone to show up

"Yo Kim why is everybody waiting out here like Justin Timberlake is giving out free tickets to his next concert" I asked she was about to speak when 2 boys came up to us hearing my question

"Cause the most popular girl in the school is giving out invites to her sweet 16 and it's going to be swasome yo I went to her last party swag she goes all out" right after he said a blonde on a 2014 Honda CTX motorcycles with 2 Mercedes convertibles right behind her with boxes

"I'm guessing the Blondie is her" I asked interested

"Shh she hates being called Blondie and yes that's her, her name is Niah" Jerry said dreamily while drooling over her

"He really likes her and knows a lot about her" Kim said and shook her head snapping Jerry out of his daze while Niah parked as did the two other cars and our butlers came out and took the boxes out and took one of the contents out and it was a bunch of Ipad mini's

"So what's up with all the Ipad mini's in a box and she's that rich she can afford all of those" I said surprisingly

"Yeah she is that rich and each she gets them costume made to fit the party she's throwing" Kim said impressed

"Also how does this excruciatingly painful process go" I asked

"Well first all the students go in the school and during the school day she just randomly taps people on the shoulder and pops confetti in their face and gives them a Ipad mini with a smile and a see you tonight and you start freaking out when she is completely out of ear shot which is never she has very good hearing smell and touch and she senses when someone is near her about to do something" Kim said

"wow that is so cool" I said and Kim nodded in agreement an we walked in the school and already four people have been chosen she walked over to the gang and took out a smaller box and took one Ipad mini

"New kid name" she asked people were staring at me in envy while she was getting impatient Kim nodded

"Jack Brewer" I said she wrote something on the Ipad in script

"Full name"

"Jackson Leo Brewer" she wrote that to

"Age"

"16"

"Birhtday and Birth date"

"July 15 and July 15,1995"

"Okay excuse me" she said the gang moved over while she unlocked a locker the others seemed confused why she was opening that locker she took out a big confetti blower turned to me I backed up and when we were in the middle of the middle of the hallway stopped he pressed a button and blue and white confetti sprayed everywhere even in her hair

"Jack Brewer welcome to Seaford High I'm Niah Anderson feel free gasp" she said I shook my and laughed

"Naw wont gasp I'll do that in my head" I said and she chuckled she turned the dial on the confetti blower and pressed the button again royal blue black red confetti splattered on us she officially started cracking up and I started then the whole school

"Oh and here hope y'all can come to my party and I am so being your tour guide after school bye" she said running off without a chance for me to argue

Niah's POV

I was talking to the guys in the bathroom when my so called BFF Lindsay came running in the bathroom talking about kim stealing my crush WTF Kim doesn't like Jerry

"Lindsay shut up and talk to me coherently before I smack you" I said

"I said Kim Crawford is trying to steal Jack away from you, you should get revenge"

"No bitch no you get out my face before I rearrange that clowny little face of yours " I said threatningly

"You know I don't why I was even friends with you we're over eww I feel disgusted now I actually hugged you goodbye forever Lindsay" she looked sad

"Guys I'll see you at home and I have to put up the Ipads on people lockers and I can do that by myself now see you later guys and can you tell Rosie to please make sure all outfits are ready for me to put on thank you bye guys love ya" I said as I finished getting the confetti out of my hair

I left the bathroom to see pictures of me at a sleepover with Lindsay she took a picture of me with my hair in a messy bun and no make up even though I barely wear any and that picture of me is perfectly fine I put up holders for the Ipad on certain people locker when I got to Kim's locker my eyes started to tear and I felt tears coming I sucked them up and put an apology in her invite and when I put Jerry's a nice little gift the bell rang people came and when people seen there lockers with an Ipad on it they were literally jumping for joy when they seen the pictures they looked at it and raised an eyebrow in question

"Ahem" I coughed and people gave me there attention

"I know you seem to be wondering why are there pictures of me in a tank and shorts with a messy bun well LINDSAY thought it was an embarrassing picture so she put it up well it's not and I don't care y'all can take it home if you'd like and worse part she-she-she did it on my birthday" I said sniffling people looked at Lindsay and shamed her

"So everyone who got invited to my art see you tonight and Jerry Kim I have to talk to y'all now" as I said that Kim and Jerry walked to me

"Kim I truly am sorry but the power was getting to your or shall I say popularity but you had to be kicked down the ladder and land right in the middle so please forgive me" I said truthfully

"Who am I to not forgive and forget it was kinda my fault" she said and I nodded

"BFFWYLION (WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT) now leave I gotta talk to this one" she shook her head and left winking at me in the process

"Okay so you got my note you're going to be my date so you need more than three outfits I have them picked out come to my house four hours early okay bye don't get any detention and be good today I need you there get it, got it, good adios chiko" I said then walked away leaving him speechless that was my plan

**SCENE **

**YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY I'M FINISHED THIS DIDN'T COME OUT AS I HAD EXPECTED BUT OH WELL I SEEM PLEASED WITH IT SO, SO BE IT DON'T LIKE IT JUST PASS OVER IT IN THE LIST OF SHIT YOU READ THIS DAY OR WHEN I UPDATE ADIOS AMIGOS KISSES HUGS **

**I'M OFF THIS PEACE**


End file.
